


When Stars Die

by Dragestil



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/Dragestil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos' star is burning too hot, too quickly. Will he take Sips down the same way he did Sjin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Stars Die

“Oh, hey, Xephos! Watcha up to?”

“Nothing, friend. Nothing at all.”

The farmer smiled before returning his focus to checking all of his crops for maturity. He didn’t think to ask why Xephos wasn’t wearing his farming hat. He didn’t even glance up when a tall shadow blocked out the light. He went with nothing more than a surprised gasp. Xephos buried the body beneath the fields where the plants Sjin so loved would be able to feed off of his very essence.

\----

Sips was busy. With what he would not say, but the sign on his door forbade intrusion. Xephos ignored it, slipping into the room quietly. Sips looked up from the magazines he was flipping through. He furrowed his brows slightly at Xephos’ too-collected expression and stiff posture.

“What’s up, starboy?”

“Do you know what happens to stars when they grow too large, Sips?”

“Nah, the sky’s boring. Dirt is the future.”

“Stars explode so violently that they can collapse in on themselves, turning into black holes - black holes that will destroy everything that comes within their reach.”

The spaceman crossed the office in a few purposeful strides. He stepped around the desk and pulled Sips’ chair back. For his part, Sips seemed unfazed, though. He pointed at his boxers, grey with dirt blocks printed all over them.

“Do you like ‘em? I ordered them special. They’re for sexy times.”

Xephos said nothing, one long leg lifting to straddle Sips’ lap as he sat down. He rolled his hips, smirking darkly at the hard bulge. Sips exhaled deeply and dug his fingers into Xephos’ sides.

“Someone is awfully eager, isn’t he?”

The spaceman didn’t allow for a response. Their lips came together like waves against the rocks. The kiss was all ferocity and hunger and teeth. Sips’ hips rolled up into Xephos’ where their bodies met on a second battleground. The spaceman’s fingers slid into Sips’ short hair and pulled, forcing the businessman to tilt his head back. Xephos licked a stripe up Sips’ neck, biting at the juncture of his jawline.

“Calm down, starboy! We’re not even undressed yet!”

A primal growl rumbled through Xephos, but he stood with the same abruptness that had placed him in Sips’ lap. He tangled his long fingers in the front of the other man’s shirt and pulled him up.

“Bend over.”

“Right now?”

“Bend. Over.”

Sips obeyed, placing his palms on his desk and leaning over it. Xephos pulled the businessman’s boxers down swiftly. He opened one of the desk’s drawers and grabbed a bottle of lube.With one hand, he flicked open the cap, while the other hand freed his erection from his trousers.

“What’s gotten into you, eh, starboy?”

“What’s gotten into you?” Xephos responded, punctuating the last word by thrusting his lube-slicked cock into Sips’ tight hole.

“Fuck!”

“That’s the idea.”

Sips couldn’t say anything further. His chest lay flat upon his desk. His shirt was bunched up around his chest as Xephos’ hips snapped forward at a brutal pace. The spaceman raked comet tails down Sips’ back with his fingernails. Droplets of blood rolled across the pale skin like shooting stars. The businessman let out breathy sounds that went directly to Xephos’ dick, plowing in and out of Sips’ arse. Sips’ own erection could only rut fruitlessly against the desk, though.

“I am going to come, and so are you.”

“Starboy - fuck - Xephos, I need -”

Sips sounded so beautifully wrecked. It drove Xephos deeper inside the desperate man. He shifted his hips just enough to alter his angle. Sips let out a strangled curse that made Xephos smirk. He set up a punishing rhythm that drove his dick into Sips’ prostate with every thrust.

“Xephos, I’m gonna come,” Sips breathed.

“Sorry, I couldn’t hear that.”

“Fuck! I’m coming!” Sips shouted, white knuckles wrapped around the edge of his desk.

Xephos let out a low groan, burying himself in Sips’ clenching arse. He spent himself, sheathed in the businessman. Sips spilled his seed on the floor beneath his desk. His body went limp where it sprawled over the flat surface. The spaceman, meanwhile, pulled out and straightened up, wiping his softening dick on a corner of Sips’ shirt, which he had pulled back down over his torso, before tucking it back into his trousers.

“Sjin has been handled.”

Any sense of post-sex bliss was shattered. Sips stood up quickly, wincing at the stretched feeling in his arse. He pulled up his boxers as he spun to face Xephos. The spaceman’s blue eyes were dark and distant. They bore no hint of the bright glow Sips had come to expect after a good fuck.

“Handled? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“He won’t be causing any more trouble in Minecraftia. His life is spent. He no longer is.”

Sips grabbed Xephos’ shirt, balling the expensive fabric in his fist. He drew himself up to his full height (and then some) to get up in the other man’s face. His rage was nearly tangible in the air, still thick with sweat and sex.

“You come into my office, screw me, and then tell me you’ve offed someone?”

“I thought that much was fairly obvious.”

“What the fuck, starboy?”

“I told you, Sips,” the spaceman said, shaking off Sips’ grip and smoothing down the front of his shirt, “black holes destroy anything that gets too close. Consider this a warning.”

 


End file.
